Avatar Knights
by Ixidor Alucard
Summary: AU. Aang is a normal teen of Gaoling, with a secret. He is the costumed hero known as Avatar, and the Blind Bandit soon comes to him with a plan: to defeat the crime boss known as the Fire Lord, by forming a team made of the other vigilantes in the city.
1. Chapter 1: Proposal

**A/N: Based off Ultimate Spider-Man vol. 18: Ultimate Knights. I changed a lot of it, but the basic plot is Marvel's, I just thought the idea fit. Some characters have been revamped, and there is OOC-ness. Well, that's all the warnings, so, here we go! Enjoy !**

It was midnight. The parking lot was cold, dark, and deserted, except for the strange group at the foot of the stairs leading into the building.

"So, what do you do?" Ozai asked the costumed figure.

"I _kill _people." The man replied.

"Really?" The crime boss known as the "Fire Lord" asked, pointing over his shoulder to one of his subordinates, "Then kill him."

"Boss?" The grunt asked nervously.

"Kill him? Now?" The masked man asked.

"You're looking for work as my bodyguard," Ozai said, "This is what I would like my bodyguard to do."

The man hesitated, and Ozai went on,

"Now, who are you really? Or, more to the point, are you a federal or a local undercover?"

_Damn, he's figured me out…_the warrior thought to himself as Ozai's henchmen pulled out their guns.

"Gentlemen, this man has just physically assaulted me." Ozai said, waving at the costumed man, "A nice bonus to whoever defends me."

The warrior jumped in the air and threw a boomerang, which hit one of the henchmen. He flipped past another and kicked another in the stomach, sending him sprawling. He dodged a few bullets and rushed his attacker, using a swift array of punches and kicks to knock him out.

Ozai, growing impatient, finally entered the fight, and punched the masked man in the head.

"Agh!" The man cried, crashing into a car.

Ozai walked to the man, picked him up, and unmasked him. "Who are you?!" Ozai asked the man.

The man had a light brown face, and wore his hair in a wolf tail. "My name…my name is Sokka and I will bring you to-"

"I hardly care," The Fire Lord said, throwing the man back into the car.

"Clean this up," Ozai said to his men, who pointed their guns at the car, only to see the man had disappeared.

"Boss?" A henchmen asked.

"Don't make your problems MY problems," Ozai replied, "Go!"

Sokka tripped out a back door, and clutched his leg.

"Hey, I found him!" One of the henchmen cried, pointing his gun at Sokka.

Suddenly, a rock shot out of nowhere, and hit the gunman. He crumpled to the floor, unconscious. "While I certainly admire the….enthusiasm…you've displayed here…"

Sokka turned to face the source of the voice, and saw a costumed girl in black and green crouching on a dumpster.

She continued, "There are much smarter ways to take down the Fire Lord, and you're not the only one that wants to. The media refers to me as the Blind Bandit, and I'm putting together a little something I think you'd be perfect for…"

**The next day**

_Another day, another…whatever this would be classified as, _Aang thought to himself, as he flew through the streets of Gaoling on his glider. _I must be crazy. I should be studying, trying to get my grades up, but here I am anyway, flying through the streets, looking for trouble. Of course, ALL of this is crazy. _

And Aang had a point. He was a teenager, and he should be doing whatever the hell teenagers do. But ever since he had gotten these powers…that was all out the window.

Known throughout the city as the Avatar, Aang had joined the ranks of the many costumed vigilantes out there, protecting citizens, doing good, and all that. He had even teamed up with some of the other heroes on many occasions. The Blind Bandit, the Painted Lady, the Blue Spirit…some were friendlier than others.

They all had a lot more experience at the time, but Aang felt he had come a long way since he first put the costume on.

**Aang's School: Roku High**

"A guy in a blue mask, and he shot fire from his palms?" Karuna asked incredulously.

"I think he could shoot it from his feet, too," Aang exclaimed, as the two friends walked through the courtyard.

"Wow, imagine. Guy who shoots flames."

"I can, too. I just need to work on it a bit more," Aang said.

"Really? But I thought you could only control air."

"Nope, turns out I can kind of sort of use water and earth too. What I really need is someone to teach me to use them better."

"Wow, that's incredible!" Karuna said.

"I had no idea this would impress you so much," Aang said, smiling at her.

"Excuse me, young man. Could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Wha-?" Aang turned to face a young woman, and asked, "Who are you?"

"Toph Beifong, attorney at law. May I talk to you?" The woman was dressed in a black blouse with a dark-green shirt underneath, and long, striped black pants. She wore sunglasses.

"Go inside," Aang said to Karuna.

"What is this..?" Karuna asked her friend.

"Just go, I'll meet you inside." Aang replied.

As Karuna left, Aang faced Toph Beifong. He couldn't believe she was a lawyer; she looked way too young to be one.

"What do you want?" Aang asked, clenching his fists.

"Do you recognize my voice?"

"Kind of," Aang replied tentatively.

"Calm down. We're friends." Toph said, smiling.

"I _am _calm."

"No, you're not," she replied, "I can hear your heartbeat increasing. I can smell your perspiration."

"I do recognize your voice…" Aang trailed off, struggling to remember.

"What if," Toph said, "I called you a 'little baby who has no business being here and should get your immature butt home before you get yourself, or more importantly _me, _killed?'"

Realization struck Aang as he whispered, "Bandit."

"Smart boy," Toph said, as Aang looked at her, mouth agape.

"What the- get out of here!" Aang said, looking at her, "Wait, you're blind?"

"Really? I hadn't noticed, I guessed I'm called the Blind Bandit because I thought it sounded cool." Toph replied sarcastically. _Actually I thought it did sound kind of cool…_ "Listen, the point is I have an offer for you."

"You can't come into my school and talk to me like this," Aang said, "I have a life!...How DID you find me, by the way?"

"Well, everyone thinks Avatar goes to school here," Toph replied, "I do have heightened senses, so I just listened for you."

"I am REALLY not comfortable with this," Aang said. _No matter how cool that is,_he thought.

"My offer is for you to meet me at the rooftop across the street from St. Lee's Cathedral, at eight tonight."

"Why?" Aang asked.

"It's a good thing," the Blind Bandit replied, turning to walk away.

"Good thing?"

"We're going to kill the Fire Lord." Toph Beifong said, pausing to sense Aang's reaction.

Shock crossed his face, and Toph smiled, satisfied with the effect she had had, as she walked away.

"Eight o' clock," she reminded him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Figured out who plays who yet? Credits are at the end of the story, so you'll find out there. Try guessing who's who as you read, to make it a bit more interesting. **


	2. Chapter 2: Planning

**A/N: Avatar characters not owned by me. This is also an adaptation of Ultimate Spider-Man, vol. 18, Ultimate Knights. So, here's chapter 2. Read, review, and enjoy!**

_So, what was that? _Karuna wrote on her notebook. Aang scribbled a reply.

_I have no idea. _

_Seriously? _Karuna wrote back.

Aang sighed as he wrote _The Blind Bandit._

_No way! _Karuna wrote.

_That was really __NOT COOL! _Aang replied.

_How did he find you? _His friend asked.

_Tell you after class, _Aang wrote.

**Later that evening **

Aang sighed as he threw his book on his desk. _Man, I have no idea what to DO, _he thought to himself. He looked at the clock, and then turned away. _Home alone…_

_What I should do is stop pretending I'm not watching the clock turn to eight o' clock, _Aang thought as the clock read 7:45. _Stop pretending I'm not dying to find out what Bandit is going to do to the Fire Lord, and WHY, all of a sudden, she's my buddy. _

_Don't do it…don't do it…_

_Aaaaand you did it, _Aang scolded himself, as he glided through the streets. "Idiot," he exclaimed as he flew around a corner, looking for a place to land.

_Note to self: look up definition for a guy who goes __**looking **__for trouble even when every part of his existence is already trouble. _

He landed on the rooftop, and closed his glider. _Yeah, look it up. I'm pretty sure I know what the picture is right next to it, too. _

No one in this part of the rooftop. He peered over the side of the wall, and he saw a strange sight.

_Well, there's something you don't see every day…_Aang thought, as he saw the five costumed figures, _a rooftop full of crazy people! People I've rarely had anything but nightmare run-ins with in the past…hmm…_

Aang looked over at the girl in a dark blue cloak. _Well, there's Princess Yue, spiritual magician-sort person. She's on tv more than she sleeps. _

_There's the Blue Spirit, _Aang continued, shifting his gaze over to the man in a black suit and a blue mask, _Don't know much about him other than, you know, he uses fire and he hangs out with…_

_Sokka, master of kung fu. That guy's pretty cool, actually. _Aang recognized the warrior.

_Oh and there's Wind Knight, _Aang thought, looking at the cloaked man completely in white, _who I'm pretty sure is genuinely crazy. And I'm not just making that presumption based on the costume. _

Aang finally got to the Blind Bandit, and thought to himself, _And my "best friend", Bandit. What a load she is. AND, I bet she's lying about having those super-senses. She doesn't even have-_

Suddenly, Toph's head snapped up, and she turned her head towards Aang. She waved at him, and he jumped down.

_Okay, she has super-senses, _Aang concluded, _Gonna regret this…_

"Guys…" Aang said, landing in the middle of the group.

"Whoah!" Wind Knight exclaimed, pointing his staff at the young hero.

"Put the weapons away, Airhead, I'm just here for the chicken wings," Aang said, waving his hands.

"Jeez…" Aang heard Princess Yue say.

"There…there _are _no chicken wings," Wind Knight replied.

"Ha! Wow," Aang said, getting up, as Blind Bandit said, "Put the staff away, Wind Knight. We're all friends."

"'There are no chicken wings', he says." Aang chuckled.

"Uh, hey, Avatar," Yue said.

"Princess Yue, mistress of the mystic late-night talk show," Aang greeted her.

"Better then a real job," she replied.

"Sokka….other guy…" Aang nodded to the pair.

"I remember you," Sokka said, as Aang put his hand behind his head.

"Yeah, sorry about that thing that time," Aang apologized.

"You should be," The Blue Spirit said.

"So, uh…what's this about a surprise party for the Fire Lord?" Aang hastily asked.

"Like I told you individually," Bandit explained, "We all want the Fire Lord, we all have our reasons…and we've been tripping over ourselves and each other to get at him. And what do we have to show for it?"

"_He _has an army and a fortress," Bandit said, looking over at Ozai Towers, "And police and politicians in his pocket. And yet we're all SO surprised we haven't been able to bring him down?"

"And by bring him down, you mean…?" Aang asked.

Bandit turned to face him, smiling.

"You said kill him. Yesterday you said you're planning to _kill _him."

"And in a grown-up world like the one we live in," Bandit said, "it may be our only-"

"First of all," Aang argued, "It wouldn't do anything. Someone will just be there to take his place."

"Not necessarily," Blue Spirit said.

"Of course there will be," Aang replied.

"Not necessarily," Bandit exclaimed, "They killed Hitler. And that was that for the Third Reich."

"But it eventually came back in the form of a little thing called MTV," Aang quipped, "Seriously, are you all comfortable with _killing_ a man? With storming his tower and killing him?"

"No," Princess Yue spoke up.

"Thank you," Aang said, looking over at the woman.

"But if one of _you _does, I would like to have the opportunity to throw Nerf balls at his fat head on a stick as it's paraded up and down the streets." Princess Yue continued.

"Guys, we're supposed to represent something," Aang appealed, looking around at the group.

"We will," Bandit said.

"Something _loftier,_" Aang said, turning to look at the Blind Bandit.

"Grow up," Wind Knight muttered.

"We tried that. Look where it's gotten us," Blue Spirit exclaimed.

"I'm telling you now," Aang said, pointing his finger at Blue Spirit, "I'm not going to defend the guy, but if you guys whack him, or whatever…I'll go right to Commander Jet and _tell on you. _Yeah, that's right. I'll point fingers and make a stink. If you want to bring him down, scare him out of town, or get the goods on him so the guy goes to jail forever…THAT I'm behind. But I'm not going to allow _this. _It's not going to happen."

"Allow?" The Blind Bandit said, facing the Avatar.

"And you," Aang exclaimed, "If you show up in my civilian life again, we're gonna go at it for real. And I don't think you'll like how that ends."

"I don't fight kids," she replied.

"You're not going to have much of a choice, is what I'm saying," Aang replied.

"Well, look at you." Bandit said, moving closer to the teenager.

"Look at me," Aang snarled, staring Bandit down.

"So, uh," Blue Spirit interrupted, "Other than killing Ozai, what's the plan?"

"Actually, I liked Sokka's idea," Bandit said, pointing at the warrior, "He tried to infiltrate the organization by auditioning to be his new bodyguard-assassin. He's been looking for weeks. He feels naked without one."

"He'll be looking now. I can't try again, that's for sure," Sokka said.

"And he knows me," Blue Spirit shrugged.

"I'm on too many talk shows and I- I can't kill anyone," Princess Yue said.

"You don't have to," Bandit explained, "You just have to convince him you did and can."

"Well, I have midterms and he's seen my face," Aang said.

"I could do it," Wind Knight muttered.

"Create a new identity-" Sokka began.

"I could do THAT," Wind Knight replied.

"I could call on some spirits, help you give you a boost in appearance and power," Yue offered.

"I like that," Blind Bandit said, "You're perfect, really. You get in there; you tip us off to where we can hurt him the most."

"We'll break the back of his day-to-day operations," Bandit continued, "Hit him where it hurts. He'll get sloppy and paranoid."

**Later**

"'He'll get sloppy and paranoid, and then we'll give the info to the Feds and they can lower the boom'," Blue Spirit repeated, "His exact words."

"Who will this Wind Knight be posing as?"

"I don't know, they're still working on it. I don't think Wind Knight's very stable, though."

"What is Blind Bandit's real name?"

"I don't know. Sokka knows, but they haven't told me. I'll work on it," The Blue Spirit replied.

"And Avatar?"

"Is a kid. I think he might be thirteen. He's a real wise guy, too."

"He's older than thirteen, but yes."

"So, that's it?" The Blue Spirit asked, leaning forward in his chair, "We got a deal? Because I'm not going back to prison. Not for them, not for you, not for anything."

"Well, Zuko…Blue Spirit…if this turns out to be true…"

Ozai smiled at the costumed man, and walked out of the room, "You've certainly earned my friendship…"


	3. Chapter 3: Defeated

**A/N: Avatar remake of Ultimate Spider-Man vol. 18. R&R, next chapter should be up soon. Hope you enjoy it !**

"Mister Ozai," the red-haired man walked into the large room, "the man who is 'auditioning' to be your new bodyguard-"

"Mister Qin, I know you are new to this level of my operation…" Ozai muttered, eyes never leaving the young woman in the bed, "but we do not discuss business in front of my wife."

"Y-yes, sir." Qin answered.

"This rule will not be broken again," Ozai explained. Qin observed IV tubes connected to the sleeping woman's arm.

"Y-yes, sir." Qin answered.

"She's an ill woman," Ozai said, almost a bit sadly, "There's no need to fill her head with our ugliness."

**Elsewhere**

_Explain it to me,_ the voice rang out, young, but authoritative.

_What's to explain? _An older man's voice answered, _he goes undercover. _

_As the Fire Lord's hit man?? _

_Putting him in prime position to take him down, _another voice chimed in, _permanently down. _

_And this was the Blind Bandit's idea, _the young voice asked.

_Actually, a man named Sokka thought of it, _the third voice said.

_But it was Bandit that came to Wind Knight with this idea of all the underworld vigilantes teaming up with a plan to take down the Fire Lord together. And __**this **__is the plan?_

_Bandit is the gun, but our boy is the bullet, _the older man's voice replied.

_And we have to create a new persona to do it? _The young voice asked.

_He's done it before. _

_Exactly. And this doesn't __**concern **__you?_

_We're taking the Fire Lord down, _the third voice interjected, irritated. _This is what we've always wanted. What's the problem?_

_Okay…_the young voice began, _Our boy, our guy, is a sick man. Right? He suffers from multiple personality disorder. To the point where none of this is real. None of US are real. We're all part of __**him. **__Avin Airaien, Kalden, me, Wind Knight…we're all the same person!!_

_We're all him and now you want him, with his history of fragmented psychosis, to create ANOTHER persona?? _The young voice asked incredulously.

_A-a killer! A hit man! It doesn't worry you?_

_So we can take down the Fire Lord. _The old voice replied.

_What if, instead, this killer becomes the dominant personality?_

_You shouldn't be__** talking **__like this, _the third voice said, and a bit nervously, _he can HEAR you!_

_He is me!! _The young voice replied angrily, _and I'm telling you, this is dangerous for us._

_You shouldn't be talking like this, _the old voice said.

_It's going to kill us all._

_Stop it!_

_The Fire Lord! Taking down the Fire Lord! Nothing else matters! Nothing!_

_Calm down-_

_Nothing!!_

…_what's the killer's name going to be?_

"What's your name, killer?"

The young man raised his head, and answered. "Ronin."

"And what do you do, Ronin?"

"Whatever needs to be done," Ronin answered.

"Uh-huh," Ozai muttered, "Well…prove yourself."

Ronin swung his staffs around, knocking out two bodyguards around him.

He hit the ground, avoiding gunfire, and kicked at another gunman. He jumped up and hit another henchman on the top of his head.

"Excuse me," Ozai said as Ronin swung his staff at the last gunman, "That's not what I had in mind."

"Sorry." Ronin said, looking around at the unconscious men.

"How did Mr. Ronin here check out?" Ozai asked Qin.

"It's all here. Avin Airaien- ex-Navy Seal. Gulf War Super Soldier experiment gone wrong. He worked for Zhao under the name Paladin until Zhao's company fell apart. He checked."

"Was Zhao as big an idiot as he seemed?" The Fire Lord asked Ronin.

"I don't get paid to gossip. I don't get paid to talk. I get paid to act."

"Good answer," Ozai said.

"So…prove it how?" Ronin asked.

"Avatar. Wreck his life and bring him here."

"You got an address?"

"Like I said, prove yourself."

**Roku High**

"Avatar. Every day, the name echoes throughout the halls of Roku High. The theory that this controversial costumed figure may either go to school here, or is on faculty, does not go away."

The shot changed to an alley, and the reporter continued: "Just two weeks ago, in this very alley, Hidei Izuki, a sophomore here at Roku High School, was kidnapped by mystery assailants who mistakenly took him for Avatar."

The shot shifted to Hidei, a young man with short blond hair.

"I'm kind of sick of talking about it," the quarterback said, "I mean, I'm just happy to be alive. They did this poll thing on the internet…half the world thinks I'm Avatar, anyhow. I might as well be."

"But you still claim you're not…" The reporter asked.

"Duh. If I was Avatar, why the hell would I be sitting in school all day?"

"I asked Principal Song her feelings on the growing Avatar controversy." The reporter went on, as the principal came up on the screen.

"I don't know if Avatar is one of the students," the young principal said, "But we're pretty sure that he is not one of the faculty. We have done a thorough investigation of all faculty members and employees, and no one who works here matches his psychical type. The problem is- really, it doesn't matter if Avatar is here or not, and I'll tell you why…"

Principal Song opened a curtain on her window, revealing news trucks in the parking lot.

"So far most of the damage to this institution has come from the local and national media who keep reporting this story based on nothing but rumors! They reported it with no facts. Hidei Izuki was abducted by people who _thought _Avatar went to school here. It doesn't make it a fact. A fact is when we catch him in the hall and unmask him. Right now it's a rumor."

"But there they are," Song signaled out the window, "They camp out in our parking lot, they distract and harass our students…and they'll keep doing it until someone gets hurt! And then they'll report _that _and pretend like they didn't have anything to do with it!"

"I worry about the students and families of this school every day and we take this Avatar situation very seriously. It cost my predecessor his job. But," Song continued, "The truth is, I'd be proud to know Avatar went to school here. He once saved my mother from an out-of-control bus."

"Is that true?" The reporter asked.

"Yes, it is," Song answered, "So; if Avatar does go to this school, and he IS watching this…keep doing what you're doing. The world desperately needs good people. And I'd be proud to know that our school helped produce someone like you. But I can't have chaos in my halls and I can't have children in harm's way. Keep it off school grounds."

"For the Roku High School News Channel Project…this is Karuna reporting." Karuna said, as the screen went black.

"Who helped you with this report, Karuna…?" The teacher asked, taking the DVD out of the laptop.

"Karuna Watson," Karuna explained, "Uh…no one."

"No one helped you?"

"Like who?" Karuna asked.

"You made it yourself?" A girl asked.

"I edited it here," Karuna replied.

"She did," another student spoke up.

"How old are you?" The teacher asked.

"Sixteen in a month."

"Fifteen?! You did that and you're fifteen?" A bunch of the other kids muttered between themselves, clearly impressed.

"Calm down, guys," the teacher said, handing a camera to Karuna, "Welcome to the Student News Network, Karuna Watson," he said.

"Ha! In your face!" Karuna said five minutes later, shoving her camera in front of Aang.

"You totally used me to get an extracurricular activity to pad your college transcript," Aang grinned.

"Excuse me, Mr. Parker," Karuna said, "I've been kidnapped, genetically altered, shot at, chased, thrown off a bridge, and aaaaaaaaaall because I'm dating Avatar. I think I have this coming."

"Wow, with the guilt," Aang said.

"Pretty good, huh? I'm trying to build it into a defining characteristic."

"Well, I always thought your defining characteristic was your cute-" As Aang said this, a girl with short black hair rounded the corner, and saw Aang and Karuna.

"Uh, hi…?" Karuna said tentatively.

"Um, Onji, this is-"

Onji raised a hand, and Aang fell silent. She walked down the hall and out of sight.

"Ugh!" Karuna exclaimed.

"I feel bad." Aang said. _After all, you DID break up with her, jerk. _

"Me too, actually," Karuna replied, "How many times is that going to happen in a day?"

"Only two more years of high school," Aang proposed, "Hey, who knows? Maybe she'll meet someone and-"

"She should go back where she came from," Liz Allen said, walking up to Aang and Karuna.

Meanwhile, in the school parking lot, a man with thick brown hair jumped onto one of the bus. He hot-wired the bus, and the engine roared.

"Liz." Karuna warned, but Liz went on, "She shouldn't be here! It's dangerous and disgusting."

"She's a bender, not a leper," Karuna said.

"She should be with her own kind!" Liz exclaimed.

The man put on his costume, and started steering the bus.

"Liz!" Karuna exclaimed, "I really want you to stop talking like that in front of me. I would REALLY like you to stop talking like that altogether and I would really, **really **like you to stop thinking like that. But barring that, can you please try to keep the benderphobia to yourself, please?!"

"Um-" Aang rubbed his head as he felt an odd tingle, and-

**BOOM! **A bus crashed through the side of the school.

"Oh my God!" Karuna exclaimed.

"Dude!" A student yelled.

"Guys," Aang said, "Everyone get out of here!"

_What are you doing?_ The young voice rang out defiantly.

"Avatar??" Ronin shouted, shooting his gun in the air and brandishing his staff, "I'd like a word!!"

"Who is that supposed to be?" Karuna asked Aang quietly.

"I have no idea!!" Aang said, helping Karuna escape.

"Don't look back! Don't do anything, just run home!" Principal Song shouted after her students, who didn't need to be told twice.

_Please, please! _The young voice pleaded, _you're going too far! This is too much!_

_We're just luring Avatar out. We need him so we can gain the Fire Lord's trust, _Wind Knight interrupted, trying to comfort the small voice.

"I gotta say," Onji said as she walked up to Ronin, clenching her fists, "I've desperately needed something to hit for a week. You'll do."

"Avatar!" Ronin said, pointing his gun at her, "I just want Avatar."

"Really? Guess the lines forms behind me!" Onji shouted, rushing the masked attacker.

"Don't-" Ronin shouted, as he shot five bullets at her.

_Oh my God…_the young voice, Wind Knight, the old voice, and the man's voice said in horror.

"Nice," Onji said, as she hit Ronin in the chest, and sent him flying. "Just so you know…I'm a bender, and my thing is being able to phase through objects. You can't hurt me." She ran at Ronin.

"Oh, and a guy named_ Iroh _trained me," Onji exclaimed, "You're toast."

Ronin grabbed a fire extinguisher and hit Onji with it, catching her by surprise.

_You see what's happening? Innocent people are getting hurt! _The young voice appealed to Wind Knight, _he's TAKING OVER! You have to do something!_

_You have to do something! The young voice faded away as Ronin appeared, behind Wind Knight._ _Wind Knight hit Ronin with a quick uppercut. _

"Agh!" Onji shouted as Ronin hit her with a quick uppercut. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

_Ronin grabbed Wind Knight, and threw him. "Please, don't do this…" the young voice shouted. _

"I'm not even going to make with the funny on you…" A voice said. Ronin turned just in time for Avatar to smash into him.

"IDIOT!" Avatar shouted as he kicked Ronin in the stomach.

_Wind Knight aimed a series of kicks and punches, sending Ronin sprawling. _

"There's kids here, you moron!" Aang shouted, as he threw Ronin, and he hit a locker with a dull _crunch._

"Sincerely, I hope prison sucks," Aang said, shooting compressed air at Ronin.

_Wind Knight hit Ronin with a powerful jab to the face, as the voices cheered. _

"Onji?" Aang said, kneeling over to pick her up.

Ronin shouted as he got back up, and began shooting darts at the young hero.

"Oh great," Aang said, jumping and weaving in between the darts, "I hate when I'm the dartboard. Why do I always get to be the dartboard?"

_Ronin jumped up and tackled Wind Knight. _

"Hgk!" Aang choked as a dart struck him in the neck. Luckily, he was able to stop it before it pierced his skin. But Ronin saw his chance and quickly aimed a kick to Aang's head, knocking him out.

_No! The young voice shouted as Ronin strangled Wind Knight, and Wind Knight fell to the ground, defeated. _

Police sirens wailed, and Ronin quickly grabbed Avatar's glider. He slung Aang over his shoulder and used the glider to maneuver away from the school.

Meanwhile, Karuna had zoomed in on Ronin with her camera, and saw him take Aang away.

"Oh, my God…" Karuna whispered in horror.

**Ozai Towers: Top Floor**

"Next?" Ronin asked, holding Avatar out by his neck.

Ozai smiled evilly, as he looked at the defeated hero.


	4. Chapter 4: Copyright

"Case dismissed!" The judge banged on his gavel as everyone got out of their seats.

"Well done, Miss Beifong. As always, it's like you can read the jury's mind."

"Buddy, if I could read a jury's mind, I'd be-"

Toph Beifong turned her head as she heard a faint noise.

_Bedlam on a high school campus today…_

Meanwhile, across the courtroom, a man was listening to the news on the radio, from a headset.

_Midtown High was literally under siege-_

Toph's ears twitched as she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

_As a masked vigilante attacked the school, looking for Avatar. _

"Um…could you excuse me?" Toph asked her clients.

**Ozai Towers- Basement**

Aang groaned as he opened his eyes weakly, and heard a voice.

"Avatar…Wake up, now…Oh, Avatar…"

Aang raised his head as he came to, and he blinked his eyes as they adjusted to the dim lighting.

"Wakey, wakey, little Avatar…rise and shine."

Aang realized his mask was off, and he was tied to a chair with chains. He was in a small, dark, damp room.

"Oh…there you are." A hand in front of him waved an Avatar action figure around.

"I thought you might have a concussion…but you are one tough little bender. Are you a bender? Everyone seems to think you are. I was going to fingerprint you and find out your real name and all your juicy secrets- But my friends at the FBI told me top cop Commander Jet flagged you. And I don't want **Commander Jet **up in my business, because…"

Ozai glared at Avatar, and finished, "That's just BAD business." Aang looked around the room quickly, and saw a few henchmen and Ronin standing around the Fire Lord.

"At first I wondered, why _can't _I know your name? You who always causes me so much tsuris," Ozai said, "Why are YOU under Commander Jet's protection?"

"And if you are, why aren't you on Commander Jet's super-hero super-team? Are you too young? Are you his kid?" Ozai asked himself, "But then I thought: It doesn't matter what your name is or where you live. Or who or why or what…"

Ozai's face contorted in fury as he continued, "All that matters is that **you**...are Avatar. That's your real name now. And yes- your naïve Avatar agenda to fix the world-"

Ozai shoved the action figure into Aang's face. "Is very annoying!"

He hit Aang over the side of his head with the action figure, which made a small _donk_on hitting him. "And very immature!"

Ozai finished by hitting the action figure against Aang's forehead. "And getting you NOWHERE!"

"But now I know where to find you, the next time you come around here," Ozai exclaimed, "I know exactly where you are, until you graduate high school. So if you come after me ever again, I'll blow up that school of yours!"

Ozai chuckled to himself. "Oh, but you know what? You're a teenager. You'd probably LIKE that. Hmm, maybe I'll send some people up to Ba Sing Se and firebomb that "Iroh School of Benders". Burn that little girlfriend of yours, what's her name? Onji."

Aang's eyes widened, and Ozai said, "Yes, I HAVE Internet. I've seen the two of you 'canoodling'. See, in the short time we've known each other, you've become famous. You're "famous" famous. And with that fame all sorts of little factoids and tidbits about you come leaking out. So now I can get to you just as easy as you can get to me," Ozai grinned a bit, "Try to hurt me and I can hurt you right back. And this is _before _you do the inevitable idiotic move of telling the world who you really are."

Aang lowered his head and ground his teeth together, as Ozai said, "And then I'll know who your mommy and daddy are. I'll know where you live."

"But," Ozai said, clenching a fist, "Hold on- if I have you here, now- tied up and helpless- If I have you, and I have a gun…I have my fists. Why don't I just kill you now? HEY, why don't I just kill you now and get it over with?"

"Well," Ozai said, holding up the little Avatar action figure, "THIS is why."

"This is an Avatar action figure. Just had the prototypes made up. Because I just found out that I own the merchandising rights to your likeness. It's a long story, but a company I own bought a company that registered your likeness. I OWN it. Worldwide."

Aang's jaw dropped in shock, and Ozai grinned. "See, if you were _smart, _YOU would have registered the likeness and trademark…but you didn't."

Ozai laughed as he continued, "The movie about you made half a billion dollars and it looks like you have to give yourself your own haircuts. And now I own you, and you're so damn cute and popular now that killing you- well, THAT would be bad business."

"You're probably even more popular because you just saved a high school from this deadly assassin here. And as your popularity grows, so does the value of your likeness. So no matter how much of a pain in my butt you think you are to me- No matter how much money you think you are to me- It is NOTHING compared to how much I make from you just being you."

Aang glared as Ozai went on, "Posters, T-shirts, toys, videos, sticker books, bowling balls, coffee mugs…Worldwide…I own you. I own you."

"So I want you to go back to your little gang of vigilante knights. All of them. And I want you to tell them to CUT IT OUT."

Aang looked up in surprise, as Ozai turned and punched Ronin in the head.

"Wind Knight, right?" Ozai said as he pummeled the assassin, smashing him into the wall.

"Your pal Toph Beifong," Ozai yelled, as two henchmen grabbed Ronin, "a.k.a. Blind Bandit, works for me!!"

"Agh!" Ronin groaned as Ozai hit him repeatedly.

"She always has! She's my lawyer!"

Ozai threw Ronin to the ground, and pulled him back up by his hair. "It's public knowledge! I sent her to screw with you idiots so I could prove to you you're playing a game whose rules I invented."

"NOW!" Ozai yelled to Aang, punching Ronin in the mouth, "Tell the rest of your idiot-costume friends to find another after-hours hobby! Or they'll end up just like this Wind Knight!!"

"Tell them I'm about to get annoyed," Ozai said, kicking out at Aang's chair, and he fell over.

"You tell them to find another hobby other than me and mine. And if you don't? Well…"

"Argh!" Aang shouted in pain as Ozai stepped on Aang's chest.

"The nostalgia market IS big, so after I do kill you, there will be an initial surge in merchandising profit." Ozai stomped on Aang's chest, and Aang let out another yell.

"But about 88 percent of the time it softens to nothing. You're hardly Jimi Hendrix. So I'd rather keep you around, but if I have to-"

"Oh, hey," Ozai snapped his fingers, "Any bad jokes you want to toss my way before we're done?"

Aang groaned as blood trickled down his nose.

"That's what I thought," Ozai said, "You do whatever you have to do to keep your costume-friends under control and you keep yourself out of my sight."

"But you keep on being Avatar," Ozai said as his henchmen pointed their guns at the semi-conscious Wind Knight, who was trying to get up, "Don't let this knock the wind out of your sails."

"You keep saving old ladies from muggers and every once in a while you stop my old golfing buddy, Long Feng, from destroying the city. And don't you even think about not being Avatar anymore. No, no. You're not getting out of it that easy. You stop being Avatar and, well, I'll just hire someone to be Avatar for me. See, I own the rights…understood?"

Aang could only look on in shock as the Fire Lord gave orders to his henchmen, and Wind Knight was dragged away.


	5. Chapter 5: The Princess and the Bandit

**Ozai Towers- Top Floor**

CRASH! The Blind Bandit threw herself through the window, and quickly sent a small boulder flying at the security camera. She ran across the long office to Ozai's desk, and touched the papers littering the desk.

The sun was just starting to set. Toph listened but it seemed no one was on the top floor for now. She sensed a faint smell, and touched a few drops of water on Ozai's desk.

Bandit ran out the door, and looked down the hallway. No one. She quickly ran to the phone at Ozai's desk and dialed a number.

**Yue's Mansion**

"Princess Yue's residence. Wong speaking."

"Wong, I need to speak to the Princess," a girl's voice rang out from the phone.

"The Princess is meditating."

"It's important," Bandit muttered.

"I'm sorry, but the Doctor is meditating."

"This is- oh brother- this is the **Blind Bandit**. It's important."

Wong looked at the phone incredulously, and walked down the long hallway. He opened a curtain on his left and said, "Excuse me, Princess, there's a call."

"Can't you see I'm meditating?" Princess Yue said as she pulled away from the embrace of the young man that was next to her.

"Yes, Princess," Wong said, rolling his eyes, "It's important."

**Ozai Towers- Top Floor**

"Man, I am very uncomfortable with this," Princess Yue said as she teleported in with a blast of smoke.

"Fine. But I think that Avatar kid is in trouble and we got him in trouble with this plan of ours."

"Of ours?? This was yours."

"Well, as annoying as that kid is, his heart's in the right place and-"

"I just," Yue interrupted, "This is the Fire Lord's place. This is breaking and entering. I'm sort of famous, I can't be seen doing stuff like this."

"Then leave." Bandit said defiantly, "Then go back to your talk shows and let horrors like this tear a hole in the city and torture and kill a teenage boy. You told me you wanted to help. YOU told me you wanted to make a diff-"

"Okay, okay!" Yue said, "What do you want me to do??"

"Can you cast a spell that-"

"'Cast a spell.'" Yue rolled her eyes.

"Or whatever you call what it is that you do. Can you do it so it lets us know what happened here and where they went?"

"Where who went?"

"There's a faint smell residue of Avatar and the Fire Lord…and a little Wind Knight. I can barely make out Wind Knight, oddly enough…"

"I don't smell anything." Yue said, confused.

"They were here. There was a wet body on this desk. On these papers. And it's water they use in industrial fire detection sprinkler-systems and these sprinklers haven't been on."

"How do you know THAT?"

"There's a chemical they use in industrial sprinklers that is slightly- oh, it doesn't matter! Wind Knight brought him up here and then they took him away. I need to know where."

"Hold on," Yue said, clasping her hands together.

"Okay," Yue muttered, closing her eyes, "How long ago do you think this was?"

"I- I don't know."

"But you know what sprinkler water smells like."

"I don't know." Toph insisted.

"Okay, hold on…" Yue said, as her hands began to glow.

She started chanting under her breath as blue and purple light began to spread from her hands.

"What's happening?" Toph asked as the light spread throughout the room.

"Shh!" Yue said as she let the light envelop her and Bandit.

Suddenly, Bandit and Yue were watching the room from above, as the events that had happened unfolded before them.

"There!" Yue saw Avatar being thrown onto Ozai's desk.

"There what?"

"See? He WAS here," Yue said, excited.

"He-"

"You're right. He was lying on his desk. See?"

"I- no."

"You can't see this?"

"No."

"Why not?" Yue asked, "You can smell sprinkler water but you can't see?"

"What do YOU see?"

"Ozai, Avatar, a masked man."

"That's Wind Knight."

"Oh, okay, that's his new identity. Looks like he really clobbered the hell out of Avatar."

"Damn it!" Toph muttered.

"I thought he was supposed to tell US when he was going to do anything. Get us involved so we could make a plan."

"He was _supposed _to." Toph agreed.

"Do you think he turned on us?"

"I don't know. It's an odd move. To come all this way on his own, only to turn on us when there's a plan involved…maybe he thought he could go it alone from here."

"Okay, they're moving him," Yue said as she and Toph dropped back into the room, and a purple ball of light moved out of the room.

"Where?"

"Follow me," Yue said, running after the orb.

"Where is everyone?" Yue asked, "Where are all the secretaries and office people?"

"This is Ozai's floor," Toph explained, "There's no one up here, so no one could overhear anything that might get them whacked for overhearing."

"Wow, you really know your Fire Lord."

"Been working on it a long time."

"How long?"

"Long time."

They stopped at the elevator, as the orb went down, through it and out of sight.

"Do we take the elevator?" Yue asked.

"Kind of," Bandit answered.

Bandit removed a tile on the top of the elevator, and she and Yue climbed their way down the shaft.

"Come on," Bandit said, jumping down when it was safe.

"Careful." Yue said tentatively.

"There's no one down here."

"How do you know?"

"I can hear."

"Ugh," Yue groaned, as she jumped down.

"What?"

"My cloak is filthy," Yue said, pulling at it.

"What?"

"This was my mother's."

"Where's the orb?" Bandit asked.

Yue looked around, and pointed.

They followed it until it went through a metal door, and Yue asked, "Are they in there now?"

"I can't tell."

"I thought-"

"It's reinforced. I can't tell. Can YOU whip up something so we can see what's behind the door?"

"No."

"Nothing?" Toph asked.

"You really don't understand what it is that I do."

"No. Can you or can't you?"

"No, I can't!!" Yue exclaimed, "I COULD mystically transport inside, but I don't know what's behind there and I could accidentally transport inside a wall or- or inside a person. I COULD enter the spirit world but I need twenty minutes of meditation to-"

"Okay, okay!" Toph interrupted, "Guess we'll have to open it."

"Guess so."

Toph and Yue exchanged glances.

Toph grabbed the doorknob.

"Are you…?"

"Get ready," Bandit exclaimed, opening the door.

Yue's hands filled with energy, and Toph pushed open the door, ready to fight.

Nothing. A wooden crate, an overturned chair, some blood.

"What is it? What do you see?" Bandit asked Yue, who shifted her hands over the orb, and it released a burst of light.

"The Fire Lord knew it was Wind Knight. He beat him up pretty bad."

"HOW did he…?" Bandit began, putting a finger to the blood on the floor.

"Avatar sold him out." Yue said.

"No. The kid wouldn't do that," Bandit said, smelling the blood.

"He's just a kid. The Fire Lord had him."

"No. He wouldn't. Where does the trail lead?"

"It stops here. They got in a car and left. I can't follow it. But they left the kid," Yue explained. _That's so odd, _she thought to herself.

"Let's get the rest of the group together and make a plan," Bandit said, "I'll go to the Roku neighborhood, see if I can find the kid."


	6. Chapter 6: Traitor Exposed

**A/N: Chapter 6, enjoy! Again, I don't own Avatar, and this plot is based off of Ultimate Spider-Man vol. 18: Ultimate Knights. Also, I do not have anything against Catholics, so please don't be offended at the joke.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

"Okay," Bandit growled, "We need to find Avatar."

"Do you know where he lives?" Sokka asked. The whole group had met at a rooftop, minus Avatar and Wind Knight.

"No, Sokka, I do not."

"How'd you find him_last_ time?" Blue Spirit asked.

"He's not there now."

"If they killed him…" Sokka began.

"It's out fault. Yes, that's what I am saying." Bandit answered, putting a finger to her temple.

"Wait- what?" Blue Spirit asked incredulously, "How is it our fault? We didn't do anything. The Fire Lord is the bad guy."

"I'm Catholic," Toph said, "I feel guilty."

"I just don't understand this Wind Knight guy-" Yue muttered.

"Well, he does dress up as the **wind**!!" Blue Spirit exclaimed, "Let's not all be SO surprised he isn't all that stable."

"And let's not start holding up THAT mirror, shall we? 'Blue Spirit'," Bandit snarled, "What we need to do now is-"

Suddenly, a gust of sharp, compressed wind hit Bandit in the head, and made several gashes through her mask. She went flying as Avatar slammed into her.

"You piece of-!" Avatar shouted.

"Whoah!" Yue exclaimed, as the Blue Spirit ran at Bandit's attacker.

"How do you SLEEP at night??" Avatar yelled, as Bandit threw a boulder at him.

"Okay, you kid, are a-" Blue Spirit lit his fist on fire, and threw a punch at Avatar.

Avatar dodged the Blue Spirit's attack, and pointed at Bandit.

"Seriously!! How COULD you??" Aang asked, furious.

"What is wrong with you?!" Sokka asked, running to Bandit's side, as she ripped off her mask.

"There's nothing wrong with me that throwing HER off a subway platform wouldn't fix!"

"Kid, you better-" Yue floated above Bandit, hands glowing, and pointed at Aang.

"How could you?! How could you go so out of your way to be such a piece of garbage??

"I'm sorry this happened. It isn't what I meant to happen." Bandit said quietly, her pale green eyes staring sightlessly at Aang.

"Sorry it happened?! Sorry what happened? That I LIVED?? How do you sleep at night?"

"Listen, okay? I had no idea Wind Knight was that much of a renegade! I had pretty good information on him, and I thought he'd-"

"I don't care about HIM!" Aang shouted, lifting Bandit up by her shirt.

"Whoah!" Yue shouted, as her hands glowed with energy.

"Put her down!" Blue Spirit shouted, reaching for Aang.

"How could you sell your soul to that disgusting piece of crap, Ozai??" Avatar asked, fuming.

"How much did he pay you to screw with us and then sell us out?? I really want to know. How much does it cost to completely lose all sense of self-worth and-??"

"What?" Bandit asked, confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Please!!" Avatar said, putting Bandit down and turning his back on the group, "I'm going to find out who it is I need to report you to. I'm going to Commander Jet! I'm going to- to someone! And I'm going to have you locked away! 'Attorney-at-law'!!"

"What are you talking about?" Sokka asked, shocked.

"What ARE you talking about?" Bandit asked as well.

"She SOLD US OUT, MAN!!" Aang shouted, pointing at Bandit, "**THIS WHOLE THING IS A JOKE!** It's 'costumed suckers on ice' and it's all for Ozai's fun and games."

"I _didn't,_" Bandit argued.

"He knows all about us!!" Avatar retaliated, "He knows you put us all together. He was all over it. And he told me to tell the rest of you to stop it or he's coming after you all next! Me? No. I get a pass because he **owns my copyright**! But the rest of you are dead, except for YOU, who is his lawyer, Toph Beifong."

"He- he knows who I am?" Toph said, shocked.

"Stop it!!" Aang shouted.

"He TOLD you my name is Toph Beifong or you told him??"

"Stop it! Stop it!!"

"This is important!! Did he tell you my name or-??"

**BOOM! **A building across the street suddenly exploded, and flames began to eat away at it. Thick black smoke soon filled the sky.

"Whoah! What was that?" Aang exclaimed, stepping back.

"My law office." Toph said, turning her back on the blazing inferno.

"What?" Aang asked, confused.

"Let's go!" Sokka said, moving towards the fire, but Toph stopped him.

"There's no one there. It's closed for the night. Everyone went home. Let it burn."

"But…the fire department is on its way," Sokka said.

"I'm not going to run around my office screaming at the wind. Because that's EXACTLY what he wants me to do."

"He killed my father," Toph explained, clenching a fist, "I don't know if you can relate to this at all but- but this man…in his rise to power…killed my father because he wouldn't throw a boxing match. He _killed_ my father."

Toph shook her head, and went on, "I brought you here to help us climb a mountain that we as individuals cannot climb. I want, before I die, to have done one thing…"

Toph pounded her hands on the rooftop's scaffolding, and said, "To bring him to justice. Because that is the only revenge that will mean anything. He doesn't believe in justice or the law. He doesn't believe he can be punished. He believes he is ALLOWED to do what he is doing. And as much as I want to wrap my hands around his throat and watch him die…It won't mean anything."

Toph looked back at the group, as the fire towered high behind her, "I want him in a court of law…To hear a jury of right-minded people…tell him he's evil and then put him away."

"So, no, kid…I did not sell you out," Bandit explained, walking up to Aang, "He told you- I THINK he told you that so you'd come over and sock me in the face. Another little win for him."

"Well, he knows who you are and what you've done. So somebody told him something," Avatar said, a bit more calmly.

"Wind Knight did," Sokka said, clenching his fists.

"Well, I don't think he and the Fire Lord were in cahoots, as he spent the better part of my homework time beating the guy in front of me," Avatar shrugged.

"Doesn't mean he didn't betray us." Sokka argued.

"Trust me, me and that Wind Tard are going to have some words," Avatar quipped, as Toph raised her head in shock, "But I don't think he did it."

Toph turned and glared at Blue Spirit.

"What?"

"Did you tell him how my powers work?" Toph asked the Blue Spirit.

"What?" The Blue Spirit asked tentatively.

"Ozai. Did you- oh, that's right. You don't KNOW how my powers work. You don't know I can hear your heartbeat and feel your body temperatures fluctuate." Bandit declared, putting a hand on the Blue Spirit's jacket.

"You can?" Avatar asked quietly.

"I'm a human lie detector, Zuko," Toph Beifong said, her voice quavering with anger. She grabbed the Blue Spirit, as her voice filled with intense rage. "Now, what did you tell the Fire Lord…**EXACTLY?!**"


	7. Chapter 7: Ultimate Knights

**A/N: The shocking conclusion of Avatar Knights. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

A van pulled up in a field below a bridge. Clouds extinguished the moon's light, as the back of the van opened, and two men dragged Wind Knight out.

"Time's up, freak."

"This really Wind Knight?" The other man asked.

"Yeah. Big whoop." The first man said, rolling his eyes.

"It's my first super-hero pop,"

"Big whoop."

"It IS a big whoop."

Wind Knight, still dressed as Ronin, groaned, as his vision blurred.

"It ain't exactly The Dragon of the West," the first man explained, pulling out his gun.

"True. But still. The rep points on this has gotta be HUGE."

The first man pointed his gun at Wind Knight's head, and replied, "You shouldn't care so much what other people think."

_BLAM!_

"Just leave him there?"

"The Fire Lord wants him in the costume, in the river. It sends a message."

"To who?"

"To the other guys in costumes," the first man explained, walking back to the van.

"What's the message?" the other asked, running after his comrade.

"Find another line of work."

Wind Knight lay motionless, face-down in the river.

**Ozai Towers**

"It's my fault, Ozai," Zuko muttered, "I should have known you would have pushed them too far. You can't HELP yourself."

"What happened?" Ozai asked, smiling. Qin was there as well, standing behind his boss.

"What HAPPENED? You turned your cards over!! You let them know you had a man on in the inside," Zuko replied.

"What did they do?"

"What did they DO?" Zuko asked incredulously.

_Bandit punched Blue Spirit with a powerful uppercut to the chin, as the other heroes looked on in shock. _

"You blew up Toph Beifong's law office right in FRONT of her. There are only six of us in the group. And it wasn't Wind Knight and it wasn't Avatar." Zuko looked down as his eyes weakened for a second. "How hard did you think it was going to be to figure out who sold them out??"

_Bandit launched a kick at Blue Spirit, as Avatar grabbed her, holding her back. _

"How exactly did she know it was you?" Ozai's voice asked, fading away as Zuko remembered…

"_I have senses!! I can hear your heartbeat!! I can smell your sweat!! I am a human lie detector and YOU ARE LYING!!!" Bandit yelled, as Avatar struggled to hold her back. _

"_You're wrong, Bandit!" Sokka shouted, "I'm telling you, you're so wrong!!"_

"_Sokka, you don't know what you're-"_

"_I've known him for years," Sokka vouched. _

"_Dude, everyone just calm down and-" Avatar began, but Bandit threw him to the side, and lifted a boulder. _

"_Don't!" Sokka said, as he quickly jabbed at Toph's arm, hitting a pressure point._

"_Agh!" Bandit dropped her boulder, and she turned to Sokka, who had clenched his fists. "Sokka, I'm telling you he turned on us and I can-" _

"_ARGH!" Bandit yelled in anger as bands of purple light wrapped around her body, lifting her into the air. _

"_Everyone needs to calm down, okay?!" Princess Yue said, holding Bandit in place, "I mean, come on…"_

"_Zuko, why does he think you could possibly…?" Sokka trailed off, as he looked at his friend kneeling on the floor. _

"_Zuko? I'M the one that brought you to this." Sokka said, as Yue released Bandit. _

"_I have a daughter." Blue Spirit muttered._

"_Since when?" Sokka asked, shocked. _

"_I have a kid with a girl named Katara. Fire Lord found out. Had some goons visit her day care. They pinned a note on her for me to come see him." _

"_How would Fire Lord know you had a kid when I didn't?" Sokka asked, waving his arms. _

"_He has extensive files…on ALL of us. He's digging, out to get us as much as we were out to get him." _

"_And now he's gotten to us." Avatar muttered. _

"_Through YOU," Bandit exclaimed, pointing a finger at the Blue Spirit. _

"_Through me," Zuko explained, "So, yes, I went to him. But I WAS going to kill him. I was. I imagined it in my head. I- I was so sure I could do it. But…" Zuko lowered his head, "But I couldn't…my kid…jail…I couldn't go to jail again. I couldn't be someone's father and in jail. I couldn't risk the life of my child. He had me." _

"_You told him my name!" Bandit shouted, as Yue glared at Zuko. _

"_Yeah," the Blue Spirit said, defiance in his voice, "I picked the life of my daughter over yours." _

"_And you told him about our plan. And you told him about Wind Knight. And you had Wind Knight KILLED!" Bandit shouted, grabbing Zuko again. _

"_We don't know he's dead," Zuko replied quietly._

"_Did you tell him MY name?" Avatar asked, raising an eyebrow under his mask._

"_I don't KNOW your name," Blue Spirit answered. _

"_You DIDN'T tell him my name," Avatar asked again. _

"_I don't KNOW it," Zuko replied again, "But I'll tell you- he wants YOU worst of all." _

_Sokka turned his back on the group, and walked away. _

"_Sokka, my daughter!" Zuko yelled, as Sokka walked away. _

"_Sokka!" Zuko shouted, but his best friend didn't turn back._

"_So kill me. Beat me up. I won't stop you." Zuko muttered, looking down, "I won't stop you." _

"He didn't kill you?" Ozai asked, standing up, "I would have killed you."

"No. He- he gave me another chance."

"Yeah?" Ozai said, walking behind the chair Zuko sat in.

"He wanted me to come here…and distract you."

Shock crossed Ozai's face, quickly replaced by fury.

"Bandit said- She said you took something from her. You took her home. She- she said she was going to take away yours."

"_What are you going to do?" _Zuko remembered the Avatar's question.

"What?" Ozai asked.

"Is- is he going to blow up the building?" Qin asked, looking around nervously.

Ozai suddenly ran out the door, pushing past a few henchmen. His steps pounded down the hallway as Qin ran out the door and shouted to the surprised henchmen, "Follow him! BACK HIM UP!"

Ozai ran as fast as he could, across a large room and down another hallway. He ran into the room at the end of the hallway, and looked in shock at the sight waiting for him.

Bandit was at the end of the room, her hands around the neck of Ozai's wife.

**Inside Wind Knight's mind**

"_We're dead?" _

"_We're not dead." A voice answered. _

"_If we were dead, we'd be dead," another voice said. _

"_We're in his head. We would not be here talking if we were dead." The second voice answered, reassuring. _

"_We were shot in the head," The first voice cried. _

"_I'm not saying we're in good shape. I'm saying we're not dead." _

_The first voice, the voice of a young boy, looked on in horror at the sight of the man in the river, and shouted, "Get up!!" _

"_Stop it," one of the voices said. _

"_Get up!!" _

"_Move!" Suddenly, Ronin appeared, pushing past the other voices, and grabbing Wind Knight._

"_Oh my God!!" the young voice shouted, as Ronin picked up Wind Knight._

"_GET UP!!" Ronin shouted. _

"GAH!!" Wind Knight raised his head out of the water, and stood up. He started coughing and choking, and crawled onto a small hill. He coughed a bit more, but he realized he was going to be alright.

**Ozai Towers**

"I know all about your wife," Bandit said, hand still pressing against Ursa's neck, "Her mystery coma. I have a theory about it, too. Could it BE that she realized what a horror you are…and her brain just…shut down?!"

"Stop." Ozai pleaded.

"Or what? You RUIN me? You pushed me to this. YOU!! I could snap her neck. I could do it before you get halfway to me."

"I believe you." Ozai said quickly.

"Finally," Bandit smiled, "You're finally scared."

"So let's figure out what we're going to do here," Ozai muttered.

"I HAVE to kill you now," Bandit snarled, "You know who I am. I HAVE to kill you."

"You don't." Avatar exclaimed, jumping in through the open window.

"Kid, I told you to go home!!" Bandit shouted.

"I don't EVER do what you tell me to- why start now?" Avatar explained.

"Kid!!"

"I can't let you do this," Avatar replied, "Can't you see that? THIS is it!"

Avatar stood between Ozai and Toph, and continued, "I know this feeling. You've got nothing to lose. You THINK you have nothing to lose. But I'm telling you, everything you've done up until now, it doesn't matter. THIS is when you find out if you really are who you think you are."

"And, hey," Avatar exclaimed, pointing a finger at Ozai, "Let me tell you, you're mean and you ARE crazy, but you're not THIS guy."

"He's going to kill my friends and family!" Bandit shouted.

"And you're not him. And that is a sick, helpless woman." Avatar said, glancing at Ursa.

"A sick, helpless woman who married HIM, so how much of an ANGEL do you think she really is?!"

Shock crossed Ozai's face, as Aang clenched his hands into fists.

"A guy killed my Uncle Gyatso," Avatar said, "A guy killed him right in my own home. And I want after him. I went to kill him. And I COULD have. I had him. And- and no one would have ever known. Just me."

Bandit's jaw dropped a bit in surprise as Avatar continued, "But I didn't. I didn't do it. And for all the stupid stuff I've done and said…I know who I am, because at THAT moment, right then, I did the right thing."

"I'm a big fan of yours," Avatar said, walking over to Bandit, "You know that. And I HATE this man with every fiber of my being…and I am telling you…if you do this, it's over. You can't take it back."

Ozai and the henchmen in the doorway looked on, as the costumed girl kept her grip on Ursa's neck.

"It's the only thing he'll understand." Bandit said furiously.

"Please…" Ozai said quietly, "It was just business. Don't- don't make it personal."

"Boy, you really don't know when to not talk," Avatar muttered, shifting his gaze over to the Fire Lord.

"What do you want? Tell me what you want." Ozai asked.

"Give yourself up." Bandit said.

"He won't do that," Avatar argued.

"No, you're right. Without evidence, without witnesses to a crime, it would be an empty gesture." Bandit pointed a finger at Ozai, and went on, "You leave the country. Tonight. For good. Get in your chopper and take your blood money and you NEVER come back. Just like you did the last time your world came crashing down."

"Yeah." Avatar agreed.

"You leave. Take her and you leave." Bandit growled, "You leave."

"And you know what? If you DON'T, and if anything happens to Bandit," Avatar said, walking up to Ozai, "I sic Commander Jet on you. And you KNOW I can."

"You can?" Bandit asked.

"I ABSOLUTELY can." Avatar said, as Ozai glared at him, "And he knows it."

**Gaoling Police Office- 7****th**** Precinct**

"Listen to me, Captain," a police officer said, as the captain rifled through some papers, "I say we go down there and-"

"And what? Arrest the Freedom Fighters?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my God!" A police officer shouted, as a costumed man stumbled through the door, blood dripping from his head.

"Whoa, Nelly!" The captain shouted, as all the officers in the room took out their guns, "He's unarmed! You jumpy #$#ers!!"

"My name is- is Avin Airaien," the costumed man said in a hoarse voice, "AND Kalden. AND…Wind Knight. The Fire Lord- Ozai beat me and- and had me shot."

"The Fire Lord??" The police captain asked.

"Ozai. Ozai tried to kill me tonight." Wind Knight replied.

**A limo on the way to the airport**

"I just don't understand," Qin exclaimed, "You're surrendering? You're leaving town? Then who's going to-"

"I'm getting my Ursa out of this country, like I should have done a year ago!" Ozai shouted, "And while I'm gone, you'll have Beifong KILLED! In her sleep, on the courthouse steps…I don't care!! I want that "Princess" Yue's hands broken."

"And I want you to BLOW UP that high school Avatar goes to and I want you to blow it up while class is in session," Ozai finished.

"I-I-I know you're mad…" Qin said, "But a school full of children?"

"While class is in session," Ozai growled.

"You hire the best guys out there," Ozai went on, getting out of the limo and walking towards the plane, "I want the pros. I want this done with precision."

"I- I understand," Qin answered.

"They came into my home!! They touched my wife!!" Ozai shouted, as his luggage was carried onto the plane.

"I understand," Qin said.

"Damnit! What's that?" Ozai asked, as sirens wailed in the distance, getting louder and louder.

A swarm of police cars drove into the airport, and a platoon of police officers jumped out from the squad cars.

"Ozai?" The police captain asked.

"Yes?" The Fire Lord answered.

"You're under arrest!"

"For what?" Qin asked, as the other officers moved around, arresting Ozai's henchmen.

"Attempted murder!"

"That is-"

"Who did I murder??" Ozai asked.

"Avin Airaien, a.k.a. Kalden," the captain explained.

"I don't know who that is!!" Ozai shouted.

"WIND KNIGHT!" The captain replied, handcuffing the Fire Lord.

"What? You have- I don't know who that is." Ozai said, as realization hit him.

"Well, he knows who you are! You're under arrest!"

"Wait, he's still alive?!?!" Ozai shouted.

**Hours later**

"_Following a police lineup where Ozai was properly identified by Avin Airaien as the man who severely beat him and ordered his execution-" _

Princess Yue floated in the air, as a blue light emanated from her. She moved her hands around impatiently, and the light faded. Meditation was so boring sometimes…

"_The 'Fire Lord' of Gaoling was arrested on numerous counts, including attempted murder, battery, assault, extortion, and racketeering. Never in the history of this city has a costumed hero come forward like this, and given up HIS secret identity in the cause of justice." _

Zuko read from a storybook, as his daughter giggled and pointed at the picture on the page. Katara smiled as Zuko kept reading. _I think we will be able to make this work after all, _she thought…

"_As of right now, Ozai is in jail. Bail has been denied, as Ozai was arrested trying to charter a private plane out of the country." _

Sokka grabbed his bag, and slung it over his shoulder. He got off the train, and watched it roll out of the station.

"_This isn't the first time serious allegations have been made against Ozai and his rumored crime cartel that has allegedly held a stranglehold on the city." _

As rain poured down heavily, Bandit put her head in her hands, crouched over a large tombstone.

"_Of course this is all just speculation and hearsay, but what we DO know is that Ozai has been arrested and charged, and IS in jail. We are still trying to find out exactly WHO this Wind Knight is and we WILL report to you the mysterious events that led up to this landmark arrest." _

Avatar glided through the streets, as the rain kept pouring down, beating at him. The wind eventually forced him to land, and change into his regular clothes.

"_But for now we know that a hero has stepped forward…"_

Aang looked at the store display, advertising Avatar action figures, posters, mugs, skateboards.

"_And a criminal has been brought to justice."_

Aang didn't bother to put the hood of his jacket up. He let the rain pour down his face, put his head down, and kept walking.


	8. Cast and Credits

**So, since the characters were given roles from the original story, it's only right to let you know what roles they actually filled, so, here's the credits! **

**Credits **

**Aang Parker/Avatar as Peter Parker/Ultimate Spider-Man **

**Toph Beifong/Blind Bandit as Matt Murdock/Daredevil**

**Zuko/Blue Spirit as Danny Rand/Iron Fist**

**Princess Yue as Dr. Strange**

**Sokka as Shang-Chi**

**Ozai/Fire Lord as Wilson Fisk/Kingpin**

**Avin Airaien, Kalden, Wind Knight as Steven Grant, Marc Spector, and Moon Knight (Ronin as himself)**

**Commander Jet as General Nick Fury**

**Karuna Watson as Mary Jane Watson**

**Liz Allen as herself**

**War Minister Qin as Mr. Rose**

**Ursa as Vanessa Fisk**

**Hidei Izuki as Flash Thompson**

**Song as Principal Suintres**

**Onji as Kitty Pride**

**Long Feng as Norman Osborn**

**Iroh/Dragon of the West as Professor Xavier/Captain America **

**Wong as himself**

**Katara as Colleen Rand**

**Zhao as Roxxon**

**I will be writing more adaptations like this in the future, and will put credits up at the end of the story. Try to guess while you're reading who plays who! It might make things a bit more interesting. **


End file.
